Forbidden
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: When visiting San Francisco, Stiles meets Chloe. One night, he gets bit by a Jackal and becomes a member of the Jackal family. Chloe and Stiles start dating, but when Valentina, Jasmine, and Alek find out Stiles' secret, they ban them from dating. What risks will Chloe and Stiles take in order to be together?
1. Chapter 1

**They are already in San Francisco. **

**Stiles' POV**

Scott, Allison, Lydia, and I walk across the street, roaming San Francisco and checking stores out. Allison and Lydia wanted to check out this clothing store called Pateena.

Since Allison's dad and grandpa didn't come with us (Me, Allison, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Derek, Erica, Isaac, and Peter to San Francisco), Allison and Scott don't have to hide and date. They can be a normal couple and go to restraunts or any other places.

When we reach the door to Pateena, I open the door and walk in after Lydia, Scott, and Allison. Allison and Lydia head to the jeans rack and Scott goes to get all of us coffee. I sit down and see a girl with strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes and she's almost Lydia's height. She was talking to a Latina girl with black hair wearing a leather jacket.

When she notices me staring at her, she waves but knits her eyebrows as she continues her conversation with the girl. "Aw, does Stiles have a little crush?" Scott asks when he comes back with coffee.

**Chloe's POV**

So his name is Stiles. What an unusual name. I snap back to reality when Jasmine shouts my name. "What?!" I shout.

"You weren't responding for 2 minutes. I asked you if you really want to go to training or take a break since my mom is out of town with other Mai's going to New York to tell the New York Pride what Zane did."

"Take a break." After I say that, a blonde headed girl and a curly brown headed guy that looks a lot like Zane. I tell Jasmine not to turn around but she does. She tries not to scream but she can barely hold it in. Almost everyone in the store stares at us.

"It's okay guys...GET BACK TO WHAT YOU'RE DOING. THIS ISN'T A FREE SHOW. It's not even a show at all." Damn, people can be so nosey. Two girls go to Stiles and a guy who I guess is his friend. They get up and start walking towards us so I go behind the checkout counter and continue my shift for the day.

"I'm Stiles." He says suddenly as I check out the girls' chosen items.

"I'm Chloe."

"Why did your friend scream when Isaac and Erica walked in?" The girl with chestnut hair asks.

"Long story...she had this boyfriend that looked exactly like him but his name is Zane. He nearly killed her and her mom."

"Oh..." They all said as they started getting ready to leave. "Um...Chloe...can we hang out sometime?" I see Jasmine smirk, knowing something I don't know.

"Sure. I get off at 6."

"Great. Can we have coffee after 6?"

"Yeah." When they leave, Jasmine comes up to me still wearing that smirk.

"What?" I questioned out of annoyance.

"Oh, I'm imagining Alek's reaction when he finds out. This is like Brian thing all over again."

"What? Are we living in Rosewood and we're portraying Jenna and Allison?" I ask sarcastically and she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever." She scoffs. After I'm done with my shift, I head out with Jasmine.

**Continue or Dump it?**


	2. Whoa, whoa, I thought Zane was dead!

**I haven't updated this story in a while so I decided to update it today. **

**Chloe's POV**

Since I got off early, Jasmine and I were planning on catching up with Stiles and his friends. We turn the curb to see him and his friends sitting at a table, looking at menus.

"Hey guys." I greeted them once we arrived at the table.

"Hi," Stiles paused. "Chloe." I could tell Stiles didn't remember my name but I don't mind. We just met so why would I be mad about it? "I thought you were getting off at six."

"I got off early."

"So, uh, what's your name?" The boy who I was assuming was Isaac asked Jasmine.

"Jasmine...what's yours?"

"Isaac Lahey."

"Hey, could you answer a question I have to ask you?"

"Chloe, you don't have to do this." Jasmine tried to stop me.

"Do you have a twin that lived here?"

"Yeah, his name was Zane Lahey. He used to date you."

"Do you have instinct to kill? Because if you do, I know I won't let you near her and neither will her cousin and her mom."

"No. I wouldn't kill anyone if I had too." After a while, we are walking down the streets of L.A, talking. Stiles and I stood next to each other while Jasmine and Isaac were in front of us and Allison, Scott, and Lydia were behind us.

Stiles' voice fades away when he realizes that I was paying attention to Isaac's every move more than to him talking about action movies or something like that."

"I know that you're looking out for your friend...but, you need to back off a little."

"Why would I stop paying attention to one of my best friends that almost died?"

"I don't know...but, I know that Isaac is a good guy. He wouldn't even hurt a cat." I sort of smile at that, and he smiles. "Trust me. He's a good guy."

"Okay...then, I'll trust him, but if he ever hurts her...well, he'll see a weapon somewhere in HIS body." I threaten Isaac's life as we walk down the streets.

**Scott's POV**

"I am not telling her I'm a werewolf!" I shout silently at Allison as we follow them.

"Well, it could be really useful to tell her. And she could react like Stiles did."

"Fine. Hey, Chloe, we need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"We need to tell you something and you have to swear not to tell."

"I won't tell. I have a few supernatural secrets of my own." She says as she looks back at us.

"I'm a werewolf."

**Chloe's POV**

So, he's a dog? Oh, well. Wait, is he like a Jackal because those are sort of the same as werewolves without the transforming at full moon.

"Seriously?" He nods and I accept it. "That's cool. I'm part cat/part human anyway."

"Ha-ha, cat and dog becoming friends. That's really freaking awesome!" Stiles shouted. I laugh at his behavior. Jasmine sighs of relief that they didn't think we were weirdoes.

"But you have to promise not to tell." Jasmine adds. They promise they won't tell and ask for a longer explanation. To explain more, we head to Jasmine's apartment...where we see Valentina and Alek.

"Whoa, whoa, I thought Zane was dead." Alek shouted, jumping up in rage about how close Isaac was standing next to Jasmine. I roll my eyes as his eyes turn into slits. Oh, great, here it comes. THE FIGHT!


End file.
